Delilah Paige Diggory
by BlondeBrainTwin
Summary: We all know that Cedric died during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and we know how Harry reacted? But what about Cedric's family? His sister? Does she believe Harry when he says it was Voldemort who murdered her brother? Read to find out and watch as Delilah forms bonds with the people that no one ever imagined. Harry/OC


**Hi, so I have been writing this for awhile and I finally decided I want to publish it one this site and I hope some of you Potterheads enjoy it :) Byeee**

****I sighed as I lugged my trunk onto the train. Since my brother Cedric was no longer here to help me I had to do it on my own. This summer had been horrible! Father had been so distraught and Mother oh Mother was so depressed I was not much better myself but I just hid it better. My brother Cedric died in the Tri-Wizard tournament Harry Potter had been with him and claims it was He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named surprisingly enough I believe him. He'd be an idiot to make such a huge accusation and be lying and believe me Harry Potter is not stupid. I opened the door to a compartment and lugged my truck in inside.

Then I began to think of poor Cedric. I missed him so much I wish he was still here maybe things would be different. Suddenly the compartment door opened I snapped my eyes to the door hopefully it wasn't some Slytherins coming to causes trouble. To my suprise it was actually Mr. Potter himself with Hermione and Ron not to far behind them.

"Can we?" Harry asked trailing off gesturing to the empty seats in the compartment.

"Sure." I murmured looking out the window.

"So what's your name?" questioned Hermione.

"Oh, I'm suprised you don't know me I'm Delilah Diggory," I smiled slightly at there shocked expressions "But I already know who you are."

"I didn't know Cedric had a sister." Harry said shaking his head.

"Not many people do the family doesn't talk about me much. I'm pretty sure they don't like me Cedric does," I winced "I mean did."

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss." Hermione said the rest of them nodding in agreement.

"No problem," I said looking back towards the window.

"Moving on now," Ron said desperate to change the subject "What house are you in?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm in Gryffindor, 5th year." I smiled.

"Really," Harry questioned "I haven't really seen you around.." he murmured.

"I kinda stay prefer to stay in the shadows," I blush embarrassingly.

Then out of nowhere the compartment door burst open. This time it was Slytherins. I groaned and shook my head in disgust.

"Well well well," Draco started "what do we have here? Aww is it a few Gryffindors bonding? I think it is Crabbe. What do you think Goyle?" There ears perked up at the mention of there names like little dogs I can just imagine that if they had tail they'd be wagging right now.

"I think we've came to an agreement," Goyle smirked. Oh, how I just wanted to get up and slap the smirk off his pudgy face.

"Seems so," Draco murmured "oh, looks like the Golden Trio have recently acquirred a new member? Ironic enough it's little Delilah Diggory how sweet they've managed to get a charity case."

"I am not a charity case!" I snapped forcefully.

"Course you aren't sweetheart, " he smirked.

"Oi fuck off!" I said.

"Only if you come with," he winked at me. Are you fuking kidding me?! He has the nerve to wink at me?

"You can go straight to hell!" I shouted and jumped up only to be pulled back down by Hermione who was sitting beside me.

"Well, I can see you're very tense so we'll go see you later Delilah." Draco mumured obviously happy with my outburst. Then they walked away.

"Thank god," Ron grumbled.

I nodded in agreement. "Uh, Mione' you can let go now." I said looking pointedly to her grip on my right arm.

"Woops, sorry." She murmured sheepishly.

"S'ok," I smiled.

"So, " Harry started " I think since we have just met officially you should find out more about us and we should know more about you Delilah."

"Ok, well for starters," I grinned " I love the color yellow, my birthday is March 23, and whenever I was feeling low Cedric would always find a way to cheer me up. I love tiger lilies and I have taken dance lessons for 7 years."

"Ok, well I'll go first." stated Ron "I'm Ron Weasley and I have 5 brothers and 1 sister, I'm a pureblood but I'm called a blood traitor because I'm not some stuck up git that only cares about blood."

"It's okay Ron, I have been called my fair share of names and some of them aren't that nice." I mumbled.

"What?" Ron said his head quirked to the side.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled.

"I'll go next," Harry smiled " I'm Harry Potter but you probably already knew that. I live with Muggles even though I'm a pureblood. I have a lightning bolt scar on my forehead and tons of people think I am a liar because I claim to have seen Voldemort."

Hey, Harry it's okay I believe you." I smiled blushing slightly " I mean I believe you about the whole Voldemort thing."

"Thanks Lilah," he smiled.

I froze. I hadn't heard someone call me that since before Cedric had died. Tears rushed to my eyes and began to fall a choked sob broke from my mouth. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were staring at me with concern in their eyes. I couldn't take it I bolted from the compartment and ran down the train I found an empty compartment and just sat there and cried. It wasn't fair that Cedric was taken away from me he was too young and sweet to die. Stupid Goblet of Fire, stupid Cedric why did he have to put his name in in the Goblet. More sobs escaped my mouth and suddenly the all of my memories I had shared with Cedric flashed before my eyes. I let out an anguished moan. It was so hard to be here without him he had such a bright future. He had excellenct grades, and a beautiful girlfriend named Cho I knew she missed him but not nearly as much as I missed him.

Suddenly, I felt an arm around me and I looked up startled I hadn't heard anyone enter the compartment. I must have been crazy because I swear it was Cedric sitting beside me holding me as he used to when we were little and I would cry. I leaned into him not caring if he was just a figment of my imagination he was here and that was all I needed.

"Lilah," Cedric whispered " Lilah love you need to move on I know you miss me but your anguish is hurting you and I don't want you to be hurt Lilah. You're my little sister and always will be but you need to accept my death and move on."

"Ok," I murmured through my tears "If it makes you happy Cedric I would do anything to make you proud of me."

"Oh Lilah, I am proud and so are Mum and Dad they just don't know how to show it but they do love you Lilah."

" I love you Cedric and I always will I miss you so much but I will move past your death. But never forget you will always be in my heart."

"I love you too Lilah so much and I will always watch over you and when you need me I will be there for you in there," he pointed to my heart " I love you but I must go know I love you so much Lilah never forget that. Promise? Also, Lilah what you're doing to yourself has to stop it's not healthy and it won't end well if you keep it up."

"I promise Cedric," I stated " I swear actually I love you so much I wish you were still , Cedric I'm trying to stop but I can't it helps me with everything going on it makes me feel better about it all. "

"I know Lilah me too, but I'm not and now I must go. Goodbye, Lilah remember I will always be watching over you." He smiled at me and it hurt my heart but I smiled back.

"Goodbye, Cedric forever." I hugged him one last time and he dissipated into the wind from the compartment just like that.

I felt the train stop and realized that we had arrived at Hogwarts. I made my way back to the comparment that I had been sharing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I grabbed my luggage and realized their stuff had been removed from the compartment and sighed in relief I had no idea how I was to explain myself to them. I got into a carriage and remained silent in my thoughts until we reached the castle. I walked into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. I glanced around the hall as Dumbledore introduced the new students I didn't really pay attention during this part. When the food appeared on the table I realized the speech was over and it was time for us students to eat.

I didn't eat anything I didn't feel up to it the talk with my brother just kept re-running through my mind I was in desperate need of sleep after everything that had taken place on train to hogwarts. I got up and left the Great Hall in a daze and wandered to the Gryffindor common room and luckily there was a prefect standing there when I arrived.

"Umm, excuse me what's the new password?" I asked.

"It's Balderdash." he said shortly.

"Thanks," I mumbled and walked past him to the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Balderdash." I said clearly.

The portrait swung open and I walked up the girls steps and to the 5th year room. When I arrived I noticed I was the first girl to have come up here I noticed my trunk was in front of the bed in one of the corner. I stumbled over to it and grabbed a pair of pajamas and my toiletries and walked into the bathroom. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. Then, I went and got into my bed pulled the curtains shut and went to sleep.


End file.
